


Little Brother

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Protective older sister Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm glad you make Harry happy." Hermione tells the demon in front of her, "But I have the right to be worried," she waves a hand dismissively at Cowley as he makes a move to speak. "I don't want my little brother being used," She ignores the demons growl, irritation and anger colouring the sound. "Or hurt." The 'again' isn't said but the implication is enough for Crowley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

\---

"I'm glad you make Harry happy." Hermione tells the demon in front of her, "But I have the right to be worried," she waves a hand dismissively at Cowley as he makes a move to speak. "I don't want my little brother being used," She ignores the demons growl, irritation and anger colouring the sound. "Or hurt." The 'again' isn't said but the implication is enough for Crowley. 

They stand for a moment, both refusing to back down and away from the other, Hermione crossed her arms as Crowley stood straight and motionless. 

Crowley swallows back what he wants to say, a surprising amount of hurt rising to the witches words, anger burning beneath his skin at her tone of voice, suggesting and seeming to refer to the past. 

He looks her in the eyes before he begins to speak, "I'm not perfect. I've never been perfect and I never will be." Hermione raises an eyebrow in question as he speaks. "I'm not even saying I'm good. But for Harry? For him I want to be perfect." 

Crowley gives the witch a small smile, relieved, though he doesn't show it, as she gives a small smile in return. "Because. Well. It's Harry." Crowley stumbles over his words as he speaks, the witch in front of his smiles again, real and understanding.

She rolls her eyes before she replies with a sigh and a fond smile, "Yeah," she agrees, "It's Harry." 

\---


End file.
